Organization XIII's Much Needed Vacation
by junshei
Summary: Lately, the Organization has been CHAOTIC. Xemnas becomes annoyed, and proposes a Vacation, but to where? The Organization votes and it leads to the most relaxed place in the World. Will this vacation help Xemnas relax?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The Yin/Yang girls do not own any Organization XIII characters. Just their O.C. (Ami and Kanuya)_

_ORGANIZATION XIII'S MUCH NEEDED VACATION_

_0-0-0-0_

_It was another usual boring day in The World that Never Was. Xemnas and Saix were both standing in front of "Kingdom Hearts". As usual, Xemnas was speaking to "Kingdom Hearts" about his emotions, and things about "__**hearts**__". Saix stood on the side, trying to keep wake, while Xemnas spoke._

_Xemnas turned around and twitched._

Xemnas: "SAIX WAKE UP!!!"

Saix: "HUH?! Uh. Uhmm.. ahem…"

_Saix dazed at the blurry Xemnas, from falling asleep. As he stared at him, a song came to his head called: DR. BOMBAY-"S.O.S." (_The Authors would like to take the time to tell the readers to look up the MV on Youtube, friggin hilarious!).

Xemnas: "Saix. Are you even listening?"

Saix: "Mhmm….yeah…uh-huh…"

Xemnas: "…"

Saix: "…"

_Saix's vision cleared up and stared at Xemnas, noticing how his eyes looked very, VERY, tired._

Saix: "I'm sorry sir, I just feel a little tired today_."_

Xemnas looked the man over and sighed.

Xemnas:" Then I think u need some rest."

_He then turned back to Kingdom Hearts and started talking more about emotions and the sort. Saix took this as his cue to walk downstairs to his room where he could get some much needed rest. As he was coming down from the white tower he heard a loud CRASH! Followed by a girly like scream. Saix noticed Demyx running by, with Xigbar laughing._

Saix: "…-sigh- I better tell the Superior…"

_He began walking up the stairs, AGAIN, lagging. Xemnas turned and sighed as Saix pointed downstairs. Xemnas gave a annoyed look, and followed Saix downstairs. As they walked, the screams and shouting grew louder. Xemnas then started having a small migraine. When they neared the last step, Xemnas smelt things burnt. Saix walked to a nearby door and waited for his Superior to follow. As Xemnas reached the doorknob, ZEXION burst through with rage._

Zexion: " **I…AM…NOT EMO!!!!** "

Xemnas and Saix stood speechless as the small schemer angrily walked up the staircase. Xemnas then called out: "You know that leads to Kingdom Hearts". Zexion paused but shouted back: "** I DON'T CARE!!! AS LONG AS I'M NOT WITH THOSE…THOSE IMBECILES!!!!"**.

Saix tapped Xemnas' shoulder and said: "Shall we?" in the most not-so-happy-feeling way. Xemnas rubbed his temples and proceeded through the door, with Saix behind. Both stood in the front of the door surveying the scene before them with Xemnas shocked, and Saix expressionless.

The scene before them, was as follows: ( Utter, CHAOS )

Marluxia crying over a plant that was found, DEAD, next to him.

Axel throwing fire pellets around.

Demyx trying to run away from a drunk Luxord.

Xaldin trying to stop Xigbar from eating the food he just finished making. And later on burnt by Axel.

Lexaeus in the corner confused as he noticed many splatters around the room.

Roxas hitting Vexen on the head with couch pillows.

Larxene laughing at everything that was happening.

Vexen desperately trying to get order in the room and screaming: "GET OFF THERE!!! AND STOP HITTING ME WITH THOSE PILLOWS!". **Failing.**

Saix plugged his ears with his index fingers. Silently he was praying for everything to settle down.

Xemnas' migraine hadn't gone away and felt it getting more worse by the second, rubbing his temples. Roxas noticed Xemnas and over-reacted by throwing a couch pillow at him on the face.

Everyone stared silently, with all the commotion dying down. Vexen looked towards the main door to Kingdom Hearts and saw that Xemnas and Saix were standing there looking agitated.

Vexen: "AH! SUPERIOR!"

Xemnas' face twitched. He bent down and took the pillow that Roxas had thrown and handed it to Saix who in turn walked off with the pillow to his bedroom. Xemnas turned his head back, and noticed Saix walking off. He then blurted out: "Where are you going?!?!" Saix turned to his Superior, with squinting eyes and simply said: "_**Bed.**_"

Xemnas then face smacked himself, and sighed. He then took a deep breath and said: "_**Who started all of this**_?" Everyone stared at each other and pointed at one another saying: "He/She did!"

Vexen blurted: "Well, it wouldn't hadn't started if AXEL didn't burn Marluxia's flower!!!"

Axel: "ME?! What about YOU?!"

Vexen: "I didn't do anything! You just burnt half of the whole ROOM!!!"

Marluxia cried out: "You shouted at me VEXEN!!!"

Axel pointed at Vexen and said: "HAH! SEE YOU DID DO SOMETHING!"

Roxas: "Axel, calm down…"

Larxene still giggled through the whole thing.

Demyx then pointed at Larxene: "She made Luxord DRUNK! Now he wants to play strip poker, but I don't wanna!!!! NO WANNA!"

Luxord: "LOL"

Xaldin: "And by the cause' , somehow, Lexaeus just stood in the corner…"

As the argument went on, Saix puts the pillow to the wall, and fell asleep.

Lexaeus: "Xigbar called Zexion 'emo' and blamed me I said it…"

Xigbar: "Did NOT!"

Lexaeus: "YES YOU DID"

Xigbar: "Nuh-uh… Xaldin blamed you…" he said, trying to keep his laughter inside.

The argument kept going on until Xemnas shouted: "**EVERYONE!**". The Organization stared, until Saix fell off the pillow he was sleeping on from the back.

"…"

Xemnas: "**EVERYONE! TO THE MEETING AREA!!! **_**NOW!**_**"**

**0-0-0-0**

_Uh-oh! Looks like Xemnas is Pissed OFF Big Time! What will happen next for the Organization? Find out next time! LOL! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: The Yin/Yang girls do not own any Organization XIII characters. Just their O.C. (Ami and Kanuya)_

_0-0-0-0_

Xemnas disappeared into a dark abyss, being followed by the other XII members. (Of course, someone had to carry Saix to his chair, since he was sleeping, and that Lexaeus had to carry Luxord to his chair.) Everyone sat in their respective chairs waiting for their superior to speak. The Superior took a deep breathe and then spoke.

Xemnas: "It has come to my attention that our Organization has become more chaotic."

He stared off to his right to notice, that Number VII was slipping off his chair from sleeping. While Axel and Demyx tried to hold their laughter in. Xemnas continues to speak.

Xemnas: "So, I am proposing a **VACATION.**"

Luxord: "LOL A _**VACATION**_!!!"

Larxene: "SHUT UP ALREADY LUXORD!!!"

Xigbar: "SOOO… where's it at?"

Xemnas pondered for a bit, and then answered.

Xemnas: "I will let you all vote. On wherever it shall be."

He paused and breathes in again.

Xemnas: "Highest vote, is where we will go."

Xigbar popped off his chair and shouted: "HAWAIII!!!!! SHA!"

Xaldin: "Jam…Jamaica."

Luxord: "Las Vegas!!! Woo. Hahah...lol...hee."

Lexaeus: "Wherever."

Axel: "Anywhere Roxas picks!"

Roxas: "Any that gets the highest vote!"

Vexen: "Green. No. North Pole. No. Maybe, ANTARTICA!"

Marluxia: "Somewhere, with MANY, many flowers!!!"

Zexion: "No where."

Saix: "Nnn?" He returned sleeping.

Demyx: "Hawaii! YAY! WATER, OCEAN!!!"

Xemnas just stared at Xigbar and Demyx standing on their chairs, frailing their arms around screaming: "HAWAII, HAWAII , HAWAII, HAHAHAWEEEE!!!". The Superior sighed as the conclusion of the vote was: "**Hawaii**". Saix threw his pillow at Xigbar and shouted: "SHUT UP!!! Nnn.."

Xemnas: "Then it's settled… we're going to Hawaii."

Xigbar and Demyx both screamed happily that they won. Roxas and Axel joined too for no reason, while the rest sighed in their loss.

Marluxia: "But there aren't nice flowers there!" he whined. Xigbar looked at him.

Xigbar: "Dude, there are PLENTY of flowers…" Zexion then spoke.

Zexion: "… I don't approve of this 'vacation' he said, making quotations around 'vacation'. Demyx happily jumped up and down on his seat.

Demyx: "It's going to be fun!!! We get to go surfing and make sandcastles and sunbathe and then at night we can all make a campfire and tell stories and look at the stars while I play my sitar!" Everyone thought about what Demyx said.

Xemnas " Well that's all fine and dandy but we still have to go shopping for bathing suits, sunblock lotion, beach towels, beach chairs….." He went on and on naming things that were needed for the vacation. Xigbar interrupted as the silver haired man spoke.

Xigbar: "Can I, or maybe, Demyx and I buy surf boards?"

Xemnas sighed.

Xemnas: "Yes."

Xigbar grinned happily. Then Xaldin spoke up.

Xaldin: "But where are we going to get the money for all that stuff?" Xemnas again pondered this question and then turned his head to Luxord. Everyone else did the same.

Luxord: "Hi EVERYONE"

Roxas laughed as Luxord replied: "DUN LAFE AT MEH!"

Axel: "Well, Luxord is still drunk…"

Demyx: "Maybe if I gave him water…"

Demyx summoned his sitar and pointed in directly at Luxord. The Gambler squinted until a burst of water hit him.

Demyx: "DANCE WATER DANCE!!!" After a few seconds he stopped, and noticed Luxord drenched with water.

Luxord sputtered and slipped off his chair. He then plummeted down to the floor. Xaldin quickly summoned his spear, and caught him by his hood, making Luxord dangle.

Luxord: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!! Water just came out of no where and went 'SPPLLLOSH!"

Saix awoke from his sleep, in the most cranky mood.

Saix: "GAH. I ask for silence, just to get some SLEEP, but NOOOO, Let's keep Saix awake! YAY OMG, somethingwhateverhere, SHUT UP!!!"

The Luna Diviner disappeared in the dark abyss leaving the Organization. Everyone stood silent.

Xemnas: "I'll tell him about this vacation tomorrow…" He then looked at everyone, until Luxord began singing out a random song, swinging around on the spear.

Luxord: "I gots talent. Hee."

Larxene just laughed at Luxord and said: "You shouldn't drink so much rum. My friend"

Luxord: "WEEEEE!" He squealed happily, while still swinging.

Xigbar turned to Xaldin: "Dude, aren't you going to like, put him back on his chair or somethin'?"

Xaldin replied: "NAHHH. He wouldn't stop moving on his chair anyway…"

_0-0-0-0_

_Flash back of the Chaotic Scene…_

_Luxord was sitting in-between Xigbar and Demyx. He started rambling, putting his hand around Demyx and poking his face._

_Luxord: "How'd you… How'd you get your hair so, so, soft? Huh?"_

_He then turned to Xigbar and layed on his shoulder: "And, why-sa… why ya have ONE eye?"_

_Xigbar and Demyx stared at him and then at each other, while Demyx said: "Why'd you get him drunk?" Xigbar chuckled and replied: "Cause' it's entertaining, just like Luxord said!"_

_Luxord then puts his two arms around the Freeshooter and Melodious Nocturne and started rambling again: "You guys are like… my life… hah… simple yet fun, ya know?"_

_He sprung up then fell on the ground rolling._

_Xigbar: "You're so drunk."_

_Luxord turned and said: "Well, you're SEXAH. Hee, lol."_

_Number IX twitched and walked away saying: "I did NOT want to hear that…"_

_Luxord raced to Demyx and drunken-ly fell on Demyx's back._

_Luxord: "WAAAIT-Uh. I want to play STRIP POKER!!!!"_

_Demyx freaked out and ran faster, while Xigbar just stared._

_0-0-0-0_

It then returns to the scene with Xemnas speaking about the vacation. Xaldin laughed as his flash back, as Xigbar stares at "The Gambler of Fate", repeating in a monotone: "Hey guys, hey guys, GUYS, guuuuuuuuuuuuuyus, heeeeey, heey, I gots a secret that's funny…"

Xemnas stared at Luxord, and blurted: "WHAT?!?!?!"

Luxord: "I heart you guys!", He spreads his arms, "THIS MUCH"

The silence grew again, until Number I face smacked himself.

Marluxia: "Hmm… I heart you THIS MUCH TOO!!!" The pink-haired man said in a giddy way.

Vexen: "YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS!"

Marluxia & Luxord: "We don't heart you right now."

Vexen twitched, in a spaz-ish-like way, with Marluxia happily talking with the drunken Luxord.

Roxas entered the conversation and burst from his chair screaming: "I LOVE ICE CREAM!!!!"

Xemnas was most annoyed by now, he said to himself, "_Please, Kingdom Hearts, make this vacation give them common sense…"_

The Superior then spoke as it got quiet again, "We will shop tomorrow, so everyone be ready to get what you need."

Everyone except Luxord disappeared, as he dangled longer.

It grew darker and quieter.

Luxord: "Guys?...guys?...I'm lonely…"

Xaldin then came back and just made his spear throw the drunken gambler to a portal to his room.

Xaldin: "Geez…" he disappeared once more to the dark abyss.

_0-0-0-0_

What shall happen when the Organization goes shopping? Wait till' next time! BWAHAH!

0-0-0

Now a small Behind the Scenes:

Vexen: "Neh... I don't like Hawaii…"

Xigbar: "Cheer up Vanilla Ice! Hah, funny name. Okay, at least Marluxia and Larxene wouldn't bug ya"

Vexen: "True true…"

Marluxia appeared skipping around with Larxene following the small flowers that left a trail from the Graceful Assassin.

Vexen: "I need this vacation then."

DEE END FOR NOW.


End file.
